1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rowing-type exercise device, more particularly to a rowing-type exercise device which makes use of the body weight of an exerciser as a load weight therefor and which is constructed to permit easy adjustment of the load weight of the rowing-type exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, currently available rowing-type exercise devices usually employ magnetic force, weights or resilient means as the load weight thereof. However, the conventional rowing-type exercise devices utilizing magnetic force as the load weight thereof are costly in view of their relatively complicated construction. The conventional rowing-type exercise devices utilizing weights as the load weight thereof are bulky and require a relatively large storage space. In addition, undesired noise is generated when such exercise devices are in use. Furthermore, the exercise effect offered by the conventional rowing-type exercise devices utilizing resilient means as the load weight thereof deteriorate due to fatigue of the resilient means after a long period of use.